Mission At High School
by pokemon.ys53
Summary: This is my first story. Please leave constructive comments in the Reviews section. I hope you like it. It's about how the sudden acquisition of free time by Allen and Lenalee allowed for their relationship to develop, and how Lavi convinced Kanda to talk.
1. Chapter 1

Weird mission to high school. By SC97  
Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, if I did...I would not release chapters twice a month. It's annoying when I have to wait so long. But I understand that telling any story takes time.

"Lenalee! Your brother needs you Lenalee!" Komui sang.  
The door opened softly and Lenalee entered the office, careful not to tread on the scattered piles of paperwork that lay on the floor. "Nii-san," she sighed,"Would you for once, clean up this mess, it's very unsightly. Oh, and here's your coffee."  
"Thank you my sweet sister. Come, let me give you a hug!" Komui smiled and rushed towards his beloved sister.  
"Not a chance, Nii-san..." She leaped into the sky and landed lightly on one of Komui's precariously stacked forms for him to sign on. Komui's lips curved downwards, and his face drooped. "Ah...never mind, Lenalee. Would you please get Allen, Kanda and Lavi up here? Thank you!" He smiled, wiping away the forming tears. His sister was no longer the cute kid who needed her brother's love and care 24/7. She was a grown woman now.  
"Yes, Nii-san." Lenalee went off in search of the troublesome trio.  
'Allen should be eating, right? So I think I'll head over to the dining hall first.' Lenalee walked briskly to the dining hall, where, unexpectedly, she found Kanda. 'Kanda? At this hour? What's he doing?'  
As she moved closer, she found Kanda calmly sipping his green tea and contemplating over his favourite food, soba. "Umm...Kanda, Nii-san wants to see you. It's about a mission." Lenalee tried to interrupt his thoughts as gently as she could.  
"Mmh? Komui? Che. What does he want now? A mission? Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes, right after my meal." Kanda replied without even glancing at her. 'Of all the exorcists here, Lenalee's the least annoying, but her brother with that sister complex of his sure is.'  
"Oh, okay, I'll go...search for Allen-kun and Lavi now." Lenalee smiled and left. 'Kanda's always so aloof, but he's actually a nice guy. I wonder where Allen-kun is?'  
Lenalee headed over to the library. Her footsteps echoed in the dead silence of the night, while a lonely wind blew. 'I expected Allen-kun to be eating, but I guess even he has a limit to what he can eat. Lavi's probably in the library.'  
As she entered the library, all that could be heard was the soft sound of paper moving, and pages flipping. 'That must be Lavi.' she thought.  
Lavi was in the middle of filling his bookman logs with the information in the library when Lenalee softly tapped his shoulder. "Lavi, Nii-san needs to see you, it's about a mission. And I think you'd better not delay any more like the last time or he'll send Komrin after you."  
Lavi, the guy with that mop of red as hair and an eyepatch replied with a cheerful grin,"Oh I'll be there all right! Don't you worry...now why don't you go find your Allen-kun, alright?" Lavi slowly switched into his teasing mode again.  
Lenalee blushed at this statement. "L-Lavi, he's not mine..."  
"Fine fine, but still...Anyway I think you'll find him looking at the stars again."  
"Oh, umm...thanks Lavi."  
"I'll be off then. See you later!" Lavi left with his words etched in Lenalee's mind. ''My' Allen-kun?'  
Lenalee once again headed out, roaming the large corridors in search of the white haired Allen.  
She found him at his balcony again, gazing at the stars and whispering,"Mana...it's so beautiful here at the Order...can you see it? Through my eye?"  
"Allen-kun?"  
"Oh, Lenalee. What brings you here at this hour? It's really late you know, you should be resting."  
"Umm...I was making coffee for the Nii-san and his team, they've been working overtime since last week and it's the least I can do you see..."  
'Lenalee's so nice...she stays up so late just to make coffee for her brother.' "Ah...Lenalee, you haven't answered my question..."  
"Oh yes, Nii-san wanted to see you, it's about a mission. He seemed really serious about it...maybe that's why he wants all four of us to go, even you, Allen-kun, when you're already a General."  
"Heh, I'm not being a very good General aren't I, not doing my duty because of some flu. Uuh...Lenalee? What're you doing? Komui will come after me..."  
Lenalee hugged Allen and pulled him close, her face against his shoulder, her eyes starting to tear up. "You've been fighting so hard...please don't overdo it Allen-kun..."  
"Eh...Lenalee, it's okay, it'll be alright. Now let's go to Komui's office, shall we?" Allen gently set her aside and held his arm out, face lit with that well-known smile. Lenalee linked her arm with his and they walked leisurely to Komui's office.  
As they opened the door to Komui's office. Kanda said,"Moyashi, you kept us waiting...hurry up." He looked over at Allen with his trademark glare.  
"It's Allen, BaKanda. Good evening Komui. Good evening Lavi." Allen smiled at the three waiting for them not-so-patiently in the office.  
"Oh, Allen, Lenalee, have you two started going out already?" Lavi grinned cheekily after seeing the two of them link arms. Allen and Lenalee both blushed a light pink while Kanda interjected,"Moyashi's not that retarded. He wouldn't deviate from his duty."  
"It's Allen"  
"Hey Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan...try to be nice to each other, all right? After all, calling people names is bad..." Lavi rushed to hide from their rage behind a Komui who was starting to tremble with anger.  
"Shut your mouth, Baka Usagi!" Allen and Kanda both shouted.  
"Allen...you octopus...you're dating my Lenalee!" Komui went mad as his sister complex took over. "Komrin XI! Attack! Capture that octopus Allen, and make him suffer for his sins!"  
"Nii-san..." Lenalee lips curved upward in a dark smile. "What did I tell you about building more robots? Innocence...Activate!" Lenalee leaped into the air, her dark green hair flying in the wind as Komrin XI lumbered out of the darkness. She flew towards the giant robot and smashed it with one kick.  
"NO! Komrin XI! Lenalee...how could you do this to your brother..."  
"Nii-san...your creations have brought us nothing but destruction! Stopping building the robots! Allen-kun is NOT my boyfriend, all right!"  
"Who said anything about a boyfriend?" Lavi let slip from his ever talkative mouth.  
Lenalee blushed as she stammered,"N-No! I was saying-"  
"What were you thinking of? Lenalee..." Lavi knew he had cornered her, and was prepared to force the answer out of her right then and there.  
"Alright, let's get on with the mission!" Komui announced, ending Allen's and Lenalee's discomfort.  
"Finally! Someone who cares!" Kanda muttered.  
"Now, I will be sending all four of you to this little town here." Komui punctured his speech by slamming a pin on a small dot on the world map behind him. "You will be going as students, and keep watch for akuma from this school here. Allen, Lenalee, you will going in as third-years while Kanda and Lavi will be going in as sixth-years. There has been reports, posthumously, of course, of a large army that the Earl has assembled. I believe that there will be many level 4s there, so watch out. There are also reports of two innocences there, so it's a high-value area. I need you to secure the innocence, but if you can, try not to engage the akuma army."  
"Che. A couple of akumas, and you think we can't handle it?" Kanda looked over at Komui with disdain.  
"No, I'm worried...there are so many akuma..."  
"Nii-san." Lenalee placed her hands on Komui's trembling ones. "It's okay. We'll be alright." Her smile warmed Komui's heart. But he was still worried. "Lenalee...come back alive...okay?" "Definitely...Nii-san."  
With that, the exorcists left for their rooms, and began packing up for their latest mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Weird mission to high school. By SC97  
Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, if I did...I would not release chapters twice a month. It's annoying when I have to wait so long. But I understand that telling any story takes time.

Allen woke to the sound of the rattling and rumbling of the train speedily transporting them to their destination, the school. The Ark was available, but Allen had not been to this place before, so they used the Ark to board the train at the nearest possible place to the school. As he gazed out of the window at the landscape rushing by, he felt something on his shoulder. Something warm. He looked over and saw Lenalee's head leaning on his shoulder while she dozed off. 'She's probably tired from staying up all night for her brother. She's so cute sleeping too.' And with that thought, Allen blushed. When did that thought enter his head. It was such an innocent thought, and he could not get rid of it.  
Lavi then shoved something up Allen's face, making him blush even harder as he saw what Lavi had drew.  
It was a hand-drawn picture of Lenalee slumping against Allen, sleeping, while Allen looked out the window, and quite a beautifully drawn one too.  
"Komui will NOT be pleased with this."Lavi cackled.  
"Lavi...why did you draw such a thing...?"Allen gave his darkest grin.  
'Oh crap it's Dark Allen'  
"Lavi, I can't move now but I promise you, the moment we get off this train, you'll die."  
Kanda muttered,"And this is why you don't mess with Moyashi."  
Lenalee stirred, effectively stopping their argument.  
Lavi suddenly shouted and punch Kanda on the head,"Yuu-chan, let's go explore the train!" He leapt up and ran out the door.  
"I'll explore your insides Baka Usagi!"Kanda started running after him with Mugen. "First Illusion! Kaichu Ichigen!"  
Lenalee, head still on Allen's shoulder, looked up him with those big violet eyes. "Allen-kun,"she murmured drowsily,"Are we there yet, Allen-kun."  
"Soon, Lenalee, it's the next stop from here, I think we still have about an hour." Allen smiled fondly at the girl cuddled up against him. He wanted it to stay like that forever, with Lenalee's warm, soft body pressed against him. Fortunately, she liked it like that too. 'I like leaning on Allen-kun, I hope he doesn't mind.'  
As she made herself comfortable, she felt her eyes droop, and she slowly descended into the world of dreams. Allen continued to stare out the window, thinking about another thought that he was unable to get out of his head. "She's so cute when she does this..."  
"Does what? Allen?" Lavi questioned upon his return, sporting numerous bruises where Kanda had hit him with Mugen's hilt. He smiled knowingly at the rapidly blushing teenager.  
"W-Where's Kanda?"Allen stammered.  
"Oh he's still searching."Lavi replied. "We still have an hour left so don't worry about him."  
"Oh...okay." Allen then leaned on the window and dozed off again, wandering the lush green meadows of dreamland.

I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make it longer next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Weird mission to high school. By SC97  
Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, if I did...I would not release chapters twice a month. It's annoying when I have to wait so long. But I understand that telling any story takes time.

"Whoa! It's a huge school!" Lenalee gazed in wonder at the big white building before them as the four stood at the gates.  
"Che. Too many annoying people too, I'll bet." Kanda grumpily muttered.  
"Oh come on Yuu-chan, it's gonna be fun!"  
"Shut up, Baka Usagi."  
Lavi was too excited to hear Kanda's insult, he was sure that he would be able to shout "Strike!" many times today. 'I am absolutely positively sure that there will be so many cute girls here!'  
"I hope my left eye doesn't activate in class..." Allen whispered worryingly to Lenalee.  
"Your hair should hide it, right? Allen-kun." Lenalee reassured.  
"Yeah...you're right. Let's get moving!" Allen had already learned about the tone of command from Komui. It was useful, and he was able to order Kanda around a lot, much to his displeasure.  
As they walked down the first floor corridor to the principal's office, students were staring out the windows at their Order uniforms. Allen's with the gold trimmings, Lenalee's with the red, Lavi and Kanda's with the silver. And of course, sewn on their left chest, the Rose Cross.  
'Who's that kid with the white hair?'  
'Is that a guy? Or a girl? And...he carries a sword! What the hell?!'  
'Eyepatch? Cool! And why is his hair so red?'  
'That girl...so cute! I love her pigtails!'  
'Their uniforms...the Rose Cross...the Black Order?!'  
That last thought came from the vice-principal, who was supervising a new teacher in class. 'Mmm...I wonder what they're here for...and furthermore, they're just kids! To be a soldier at such a young age...'  
Allen knocked on the door of the principal's office. "Come in." The four exorcists entered the office to meet a stern faced, beady eyed man with a sinister smile.  
"Umm...we were sent here by Supervisor Komui. You should have received a letter from him." Allen-kun began nervously.  
"Yes...I have...your uniforms are on that wall, please change before you arouse any further suspicion, and you, ponytail boy, cut your hair off."  
"No." Kanda replied coldly.  
"I'm afraid then...I shall have to cut it for you!" The principal lunged with a pair of giant scissors. Kanda swiftly drew his sword and parried the principal's attack in the blink of an eye with a loud clash of metal on metal.  
"Good one ponytail boy...now here are your timetables. I trust that the Supervisor has already briefed you?"  
"Umm...yes, he has, we...will be moving along now, thank you Mr..." Allen interrupted, trying to dispel the hostility that had developed.  
"Wood."  
"Thank you Mr Wood, have a nice day." And with that, Allen ushered the team out.  
Once they were out, both Lenalee and Lavi breathed a sigh a relief. "That man was scary...what's your first class, Yuu-chan?"  
"Don't call me that...my class is the same as yours...we have identical timetables Baka Usagi...just like Moyashi and Lenalee."  
"Oh...hey Allen, Lenalee. Tell me how big your fan club is after school, okay?"  
"Umm...yeah sure Lavi...come on, we don't want to be late." Allen said.  
Allen and Lenalee then headed off for their first classes in this unusual, unfamiliar new place, chatting amiably on their way. Lavi gazed after them in envy. 'Young love is so beautiful...' He looked around, only to discover that Kanda had left without him. "Yuu? Oh there you are! Yuu-chan, wait for me!"  
"Don't call me that! Baka Usagi!"


	4. Chapter 4

Weird mission to high school. By SC97  
Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, if I did...I would not release chapters twice a month. It's annoying when I have to wait so long. But I understand that telling any story takes time.

"Good morning students! Wake up already Tyler!" The teacher strode in confidently with a grin on her face.  
"Good morning Ms Webber..." The students' long, drawn out greeting already made Allen feel sleepy.  
"Now today, we have two new students, come in you two, and please introduce yourselves."  
Allen and Lenalee shuffled in nervously, not sure of the reaction they would receive.  
"Good morning, I'm Allen Walker, I'm 15 this year, I'm from London and I like mitarashi dango."  
"Hello I'm Lenalee Lee, I'm 16 this year, I'm from China and I like chocolate cake."  
Whispers could be heard throughout the entire class.  
"I wonder what they're thinking about Allen-kun." Lenalee whispered to him.  
"It's alright Lenalee, I'm sure it's nothing but good things." He reassured her.  
"Why is your hair white?"  
"Umm...long story. It's been like that for a long time now."  
"Why do you have that scar?"  
"I'd prefer not to talk about that..."  
"Why was your uniform black just now?"  
"Umm...please don't bother yourself with that." Allen tried to evade their questions, but the students were relentless, determined to get their hands on the answers. Finally, it was the teacher who released them from their curiosity and ordered them to sit at the back of the class, next to the window, together.  
At first, Ms Webber's class seem interesting, but as the hour hand began to near 9am, their recess time, Lenalee had already leaned her head on his shoulder and the two were gazing out the window. They were snapped out of their reverie by Ms Webber's loud voice. "Mr Walker! Ms Lee! Please pay ATTENTION!" Causing the poor exorcists to jump in fright.  
The students were already spreading rumours amongst themselves about how the two were acting throughout the entire lesson. The two abashed exorcists were saved by the bell, which signaled their recess time, or should I say, release from ultimate boredom and embarrassment.  
As they walked side by side, they were the focus of many unwarranted looks. Boys were staring at Lenalee while the girls were staring at Allen.  
"Umm...Lenalee, is this normal?"  
"I don't know...it's different from when you used to stare at me."  
"Wha-you noticed?" Allen asked, surprised.  
"Of course I did. But this is different, it feels different. And their eyes, I don't see hate in them, nor love, it's something else, something more basal than complex feelings like love or hate. I don't like it." Lenalee moved closer to Allen and held his hand tightly.  
"Don't worry Lenalee, I'm here for you, you know that right?" Allen gave her his most positive smile that warmed her heart to the core.  
They found Lavi trying to win a girl with long, dar brown hair and hazel eyes over. Kanda watched with a smirk on his face. "Hello Kanda, hello Lavi." Allen and Lenalee said in unison.  
"Che." was all they got out of Kanda, who had brought packed soba and bought iced green tea.  
"Hey Allen! Hey Lenalee! I heard about what happened in class...meanwhile, I'm busy here so why don't you go eat with Yuu-chan or something..." Lavi lowered his voice and gave them a conspiratorial wink.  
He continued chatting to the girl while Allen led Lenalee over to Kanda. While doing so, his left eye activated with the telltale mechanical 'vreer'. "Akuma!" Allen warned.  
"Where?" Lenalee stared around with a wary eye.  
"The girl Lavi's talking to!"  
"Lavi! Watch out!" Allen shouted.  
Lavi jumped and ran out immediately, the girl hot on his heels. Allen, Lenalee and Kanda followed swiftly while Lavi led the disguised akuma away.  
Everyone in the canteen turned to watch the interesting turn of events.  
'It's those new kids, what are they doing?'  
'Hey, isn't that Mary with them?'  
Lavi led the akuma out of the school with a single hammer jump. "Ozuchi Kozuchi, jump, jump, jump!"  
Allen grabbed onto Lenalee's hand as she activated her innocence and leapt after Lavi. Kanda ran swiftly behind.  
As they arrived at the scene, a slightly bloodied Lavi faced off with a level 4.  
"Hah! I'm a level 4, it'll take a General to defeat me, and you're not even one, Bookman!"  
"Not a Bookman yet, just old Panda's successor...Hiban! Maruhi! Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi swung his hammered the level 4 and a dragon made of fire crashed at the level 4, who easily dispelled the attack with a similar blast of its own.  
"You're right, level 4, it takes a General to defeat you, but Lavi here is pretty strong you know, and so are the rest of us." Allen calmly told the level 4.  
"Heh, and who might you be?" The level 4 sneered.  
"A General." Allen replied, and charged at the akuma with Crown Clown activated, clawed arm extended.  
"What?! A General?! But the Earl told us that there would be only normal exorcists, not Generals!"  
"Too bad for you then. Edge End!" Allen shouted, and the akuma disintegrated as a blinding white cross branded it.  
"Thanks Allen, but I had it under control..." Lavi complained.  
"Right." Allen replied.  
The four headed back to school just in time for the next lesson.  
"Allen-kun, I don't think that the attacks are going to end here, and it's difficult enough to fight them while drawing them away from school."  
"You're right, Lenalee, how about this, we split up into two teams, that way, if an akuma attacks, two can go after the akuma while the other two can remain here, alright? Lavi...could you go with Kanda?"  
"Sure, Allen, we'll just leave you alone with Lenalee then haha, you know...I'll let you guys enjoy your 二人世界. You know what that means right Lenalee..."  
Lenalee blushed, while Allen looked at Lavi with a blank face. "Lenalee, what does er ren shi jie mean?"  
"Never mind Allen-kun, it's alright."  
"Heheh...tell him Lenalee!" Lavi egged her on.  
"Shut up, Baka Usagi...if Moyashi works with me we'll end up fighting each other..."  
"Oh come on Yuu..."  
"Shut up Baka Usagi...or I'll slice you up." Allen and Kanda's eyes both gleamed as they glared at a terrified Lavi.  
As Allen and Lenalee left Kanda and Lavi for their own classes, a group of suspicious individuals hid behind a pillar, watching them with the eyes of wannabe detectives, speculating about Allen and Lenalee's true identities.  
"Who could they be? They're definitely not normal students..." A thin, bespectacled boy of 14 with a running nose whispered to a petite girl of 15 who whispered back,"They had black uniforms on earlier, I'm guessing...a secret organization?"  
"Heheh...whatever the case is," A fat boy of 16 grinned,"We're gonna get the truth outta them, right? Detective Club!" The five of them posed in the corridor.  
"Allen-kun..." Lenalee said,"What are those people doing?"  
"It's probably nothing Lenalee...come on, we're going to be late...by the way, where's Toma? He was supposed to meet us earlier."  
"Toma? Oh, he called in just now, he's delayed, but he said that he would be here today. I'm sure he's fine..."  
"..."


	5. Chapter 5

Weird mission to high school. By SC97  
Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, if I did...I would not release chapters twice a month. It's annoying when I have to wait so long. But I understand that telling any story takes time.  
18/9/12  
Note: I added Dr Stein from Soul Eater, but don't worry he only plays a minor role.  
The scratching of pencils and the smooth sliding of the marker was all that could heard in the lecture theatre, as Dr Stein scribbled on the whiteboard on the right as he erased the left.  
"Hey, is that the new teacher? Whoa, he's ambidextrous?"  
"What's with that screw in his head?"  
"I think he's crazy..."  
Mumbles and whispers echoed in the theatre. Even the two exorcists were wondering if this new lecturer was mad.  
Dr Stein flicked a marker at a student who was whispering especially loud, and hit him square on the forehead.  
"Ow!" Allen exclaimed. "What..." And he saw Dr Stein smiling that crazy smile at him. His blood ran cold. 'He's even scarier than Kanda..."  
"Exchange student..."  
"Yes Dr Stein!" Allen hurriedly replied.  
"Do you want me to dissect you?"  
"N...No." Allen was scared stiff, his body trembling, what was this guy trying to do?  
Dr Stein smile grew, and he turned back to the board and continued scribbling and erasing at the same time.  
Lenalee looked over curiously at Allen. His face was as white as his hair while his left hand desperately tried to stop his right hand from shaking uncontrollably, his eyes wide in terror. His whole expression was so comical Lenalee giggled in mirth at Allen's plight.  
"Lenalee...please don't laugh." Allen tried his very best to maintain decorum and a straight face.  
"But your expression, Allen-kun..."  
Dr Stein interrupted their small little session by drawling,"Now...I'll have you dissect something, behold."  
Dr Stein revealed a living pig, snorting in its cage, slightly delirious and unaware of its coming fate. "Now...we shall slice this pig up, any volunteers?"  
"No one raised their hand? Alright. Hey you!" Dr Stein flicked another marker at Allen, but he caught it with ease this time. "Come over here and slice this thing up, I want the heart."  
At the mention of the heart, Allen jumped. "Not that Heart Allen, this one..." Allen narrowed his eyes. 'Does this guy know who we are, and why we're here? I though only the Principal knew...' Dr Stein grinned at him, beckoning at him.  
'Well...not that it matters...if he gets in our way, I'll have to get him some long-term leave of absence.' Dark Allen surfaced for a while, but Allen quickly suppressed it and went forward to Dr Stein's lectern.  
"Dr Stein," Allen inquired,"Wouldn't this stink up the entire Lecture Theatre?"  
"Never mind that Mr Walker, I'll take care of it. Now, here." Dr Stein handed to him a hand-and-a-half, single-edged blade, which was tinged with a hue of blue at the edge, hilt first.  
"D, Dr Stein? It's a real katana, you know that, right?"  
"Well, another Biology teacher stole my dissection kit so I brought this here as a backup. Come on, take it!"  
Allen took the sword and swung it around experimentally, performing a few forms Kanda taught him, when he wasn't in a rage. "Wow, Dr Stein, this sword...the balance is awesome, it feels great wielding it."  
"Of course...I made it. Now then, chop the pig in half, from the head, try to make it a nice, clean cut."  
The students were shocked, how could a short, small guy like Allen chop the pig in one stroke?  
Allen twirled the sword, and swung. The katana connected with the pig, and sliced straight through the pig effortlessly. The students stared in awe at the strength of the exorcist, as he cleaned the blade of the gore on a nearby kerchief. Dr Stein then pulled out another pig, and called the other exorcist to slice the pig. Lenalee also executed the slice perfectly, twirling around once at the end. The blood flew upon the eyes of the many guys staring at Lenalee with undisguised adoration.  
"Very well executed! Now you!" Dr Stein cheerfully pointed at one of the guys staring at Lenalee. This guy was big, well-built, and he obviously worked out and wished to show off by buying skin-tight uniforms and often dressing in his work out attire to impress the girls. His name was Brad, the school gang boss. He approached the katana with a deliberated nonchalant look on his face. His eyes told everyone that he expected this to be a walk in the park. He then flexed his muscles, causing many a girl to blush, then lifted the katana high dramatically, and swung it down.  
The katana stuck in the pig like a tongue on ice, and the pig began thrashing while blood spurted on his surprised face. After a few minutes, the pig gave a final kick and was still. Brad barely moved when Allen struck him across his chest with a hardened fist, causing him to fall backward on his behind.  
"Luckily I pulled my punch, or you'll be facing the school nurse with quite a few broken ribs. How dare you cause so much suffering!" Allen looked upon him with a cold stare.  
Brad swung his leg in a low kick, intending to send Allen sprawling. "How dare you! Do you know who I am?"  
Allen easily landed on his left arm, flipping back on his feet, his sleeve flapping, revealing his Innocence arm. "I don't care who you are. You caused it so much pain..."  
"Heh! I'm Brad Gladspear, the fearsome gang boss! Who are you?" Brad looked upon Allen derisively, but then quailing slightly under Allen's unforgiving stare.  
"Who am I? You, don't need to know." With that, Allen attacked. "Unforgivable!"  
Dr Stein watched with amusement. He wanted to see if these children were as good as the principal told him.  
Allen launched a few quick light strikes, all of which were easily blocked by Brad, who went for heavy handed swipes.  
Allen dodged and weaved like a sparrow flitting amongst the sunlit trees. He glared at Brad, then quickly sidestepped under his guard, and used his right arm to deliver a half-powered punch, which sent Brad flying on the floor, skidding 3 meters.  
Brad tried to glare at Allen, but ended up retreating back to the safety of his seat, yelling,"I'll be back! Just you wait and see!"  
"Glad to hear, that just means I'll get to beat you up all the time." Black Allen surfaced for just a moment, until Lenalee laid a hand on his shoulder,"Enough, Allen, he's learnt his lesson, alright?" Lenalee used her serious stare on him, and Allen calmed down immediately.  
However, there was no time to rest, as Allen's eye activated, miniature gears in his eyes revolving about his red pentacle eye. "Akuma!" Allen warned. "How many?" Lenalee asked.  
"Oh no...a hundred Level 2s, and three Level 3s, plus one Level 4. Oh crap, another 200 Level 1s approaching from...above us!"  
The roof exploded with a huge bang and a mass of ball-like creatures poised above them, guns ablazing. Allen quickly pulled out a temporary defense talisman for the students, while Lenalee warned Lavi and Kanda through Timcampy, who had hid in Allen's bag all the while. Allen activated his Innocence, and a swirling white cloak shrouded him, his hand turned into 5 razor sharp claws, and his face had a masquerade mask on. The white perriot uttered a two words,"Crowned Clown." and used his cloak to shoot up, shouting "Edge End!" as more than half of the Akuma above them were branded with a blinding white cross and exploded.  
Lenalee activated her Innocence, Dark Boots, and her anklets transformed into a pair of slippers with butterfly wings on the back. She shouted,"Enbu Kirikaze!" A tornado of wind and shattered wind sliced the remaining Level 1s to pieces.  
She grabbed Allen's cloak and jumped off into the air, leaving the awestruck students gazing in wonder.  
Lenalee arrived on the scene of carnage just as Kanda skidded back towards them after being repelled by the Level 4. "The Level 2s are gone, focus on the remaining 4!" Kanda spat blood on the ground, as Allen's cloak impaled a Level 3, causing it to disintegrated.  
Lavi battled a Level 3, swinging his hammer while sending roaring dragons made entirely of flames smashing on the Akuma, who eventually disintegrated under the torrent of flame dragons.  
Kanda merely made another sword appear, his second technique, Nigentou, Double Illusion Sword, while sending two successive Kaichu Ichigens at the remaining Level 3, who deflected it easily, never noticing Kanda who managed to throw his sword and impaling the Level 3, before moving so fast it appeared as a blur in front of the Akuma, who screamed as Kanda ripped the Akuma's insides out with a single wrench of his sword out of the Akuma, purifying it with Innocence.  
He then raised his sword to block the Level 4's purple blast, and pummeled into the school bell tower.  
"Guess that's Yuu-chan out." Lavi smirked.  
"No way in hell that's happening, and if you call me that again I will SLICE YOU UP." Kanda blasted out of the rubble with a roar, and Lavi's hammer had the chinese character for wood, 木, circling about it. "Wood Seal! Kanda! Your Kaichu Ichigen!"  
Kanda swung his sword and apparitions of Underworld Insects sliced straight through the Level 4, making it scream in pain as Allen murmured a prayer,"May your souls rest in peace, pitiful Akuma." The remaining Akuma exploded in a cloud of purple smoke, its cry trailing off into silence as the students dared to poke their head out, their awestruck eyes beholding four slightly bloodied, proud, battle-ready exorcists, with their school uniform torn apart, revealing them in their Order uniforms. Kanda in a half sliced coat, Lavi in a bloodied jacket, Lenalee with her figure hugging short jacket, and Allen with his trench coat, all with the silver metal rose cross. Only Allen's uniform had gold lining, while the rest were with red lining.  
The principal appeared shaking his head. "You were supposed to protect them without blowing your cover, guess I'll need the Supervisor's memory device now, hide your eyes, exorcists."  
The exorcists closed their eyes, Lavi muttering,"Komui really anticipates anything."  
A blinding light destroyed the students' memories of their incident, replacing it with a gas explosion which destroyed Lecture Theatre 1 and made a hole in the bell tower.  
Toma arrived on the scene a few minutes later, with a first aid kit, as if expecting they would get injured, and a few healing talismans for Equipment-type exorcist Lavi, who could not heal as fast as Kanda with his healing abilities, Allen with his Parasite-type Innocence, and Lenalee with her Crystal-type Innocence.  
"Oh good afternoon Walker-dono, Lenalee-sama, Kanda-dono, Bookman-dono."  
"Good afternoon to you too, Toma!" Allen bowed, and straightened with that angelic smile of his gracing the scene and lightening everyone's heart, including grumpy old Kanda's.


End file.
